There are many valuable products such as harvested agricultural products, finished articles being carried in the bed of a truck or manufactured articles such as automobiles that will be damaged or deteriorate when exposed to the forces of environment such as wind, rain and especially the short and long-term effects of solar radiation. Furthermore, deposits of dew or dust particles from the air onto a car finish can also cause deterioration by scratching or spotting the finish. One way to protect these articles or objects is to place them in an enclosure such as a garage for an automobile, a covered trailer for a truck chassis, or a silo or barn for harvested agricultural products. However, there are many occasions when there is not time to, nor is it cost-effective to place the article or object in a fixed, hard enclosure.
Flexible covers have been developed such as flat tarpaulins or shaped, flexible covers such as car covers. Impermeable materials will collect moisture under the cover and would rot agricultural products and could cause discoloration of the finishes of automobiles. Woven canvas type covers tend to be fairly heavy and dust particles can become embedded in the inside surface of the cover and can cause scratching of the finish. Furthermore, light colored covers tend to become stained and disclosures and dark colored covers absorb heat and heat the covered object such as a car to a very high temperature so that it is uncomfortable to enter after the cover is removed. These covers are bulky and heavy and hard to store and if prepared of natural fibers, they tend to deteriorate in the environment. Thus, the currently available automobile covers are made of porous materials. They are unable to protect the automobile from the heat generated by the sun and from the effects of ultraviolet rays. Porous covers permit the permeation of moisture from rain and snow, or salts from ocean spray, or fog, and dirt and dust, tree leaves and sap, bird droppings and the permeation of aggressive gases in the air such as sulfuric and nitrous acids through the cover onto the finish of the covered automobile or other covered object.
______________________________________ List of Prior References: PATENT NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,787,311 Cohen et al 2,874,709 Cohen et al 2,994,356 Fleming 3,328,073 Einhorn 3,763,908 Norman 3,910,330 Johnson et al 3,992,053 Hrytak et al 4,209,197 Fischer 4,290,644 Hu et al 4,531,560 Balanky 4,589,459 Lantrip 4,612,967 Kamen et al 4,657,298 Yong 4,668,007 Sloan ______________________________________
Johnson et al discloses a car cover in which embossed vinyl is backed with cotton foam. Cohen et al No. (2,874,709) discloses a car cover with a series of vent holes 32 formed around the periphery of the cover near the top window line. Cohen et al also shows a flap 34 to cover a zipper. The other Cohen patent discloses a car cover formed of light-weight plastic as does the Norman patent. Kamen's and Fleming's car covers include strips for protecting the sides of the vehicles. Hrytzak and Yong deploy a car shade from a roller. Lantrip and Fischer connect several panels to form an auto protector. Hu discloses a vented motorcycle seat cover; Sloan, a cover secured by tightening a cable; Einhorn, a shell for a convertible and Balanky, a cover for a pickup truck.